Damaged Permanently
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Steven is dead, how will Brendan take the news?


_Damaged Permanently_

Death was once again looming over the village, as one of the locals has tragically been murdered. This person has been beaten and stabbed several times before their last breath. Some of the locals were not surprised while others were shocked to the core, this man was seen in two different ways by the public. As flowers and cards were placed against the wall where his small memorial was presented just across from the club. As a number of villagers looked down on it, with slight sadness in their eyes. This man was a beloved father to two and a friend to many in his short time. This man went by the name Steven Hay.

Before his murder, he went on some sort of mental breakdown after helping his own mother to die. He started working for Trevor Royle by selling his drugs again and again, once Doctor Shirley Paul Browning got a hold of this information. Trevor informed him that he would force Steven into being the man who murders Myra McQueen. Jim McGinn was trying to get Paul to see sense and stop this before it gets out of hand. Paul ignored his pleads for him to stop. When Trevor told Steven of his plans, he was reluctant to go through with this. So Trevor got in his mind saying that if he can 'murder' his own mother than he can do this easily. So he did go ahead in doing it, as he did attack her and left her dead.

She never found out who the real culprit was. Steven failed the job, which resulted in Trevor and his henchmen to brutally murder him. They never left a scrap of evidence behind, the only people who know are Jim and Paul and their not going to tell because there's a major risk of them both going to prison and they are not taking that risk. Theresa McQueen placed a bunch of flowers down on the ground besides the ten other bunch of flowers. She looked down for a few moments before walking away. Local people kept passing by, half of the village were not too bothered. They never knew him well enough. The only people to share a single tear were Sinead O Connor, Douglass Carter and Tony Hutchinson. Well everyone else couldn't career enough to.

Though certain people did return. Including Amy Barnes, Leah Barnes, Lucas Hay and even Cheryl Brady made a return. So most people knew, except for Brendan Seamus Brady that is. Someone has to tell him, Cheryl realized she would have to be the one who does it. As she sent for a visiting order, saying its urgent. Brendan gave her one that read declined, he refused it. Cheryl did not know what to do, he really had cut of all contact from the outside world. As she wrote him a letter, sent for another visiting order, went to the police station to ask if she could see him. Nothing worked, he would not let her see him. Until she sent him another letter, explaining that Steven have died. It killer her knowing she could not tell him in person.

...

Brendan received the letter, as he read it. Keeping it next to her other one, as soon as he read the words. _Ste is dead_. His heart shattered into more than a trillion pieces, as he dropped the letter in shock and devastation. The only thing that kept him sane in this place was knowing Steven was alive and well. Now the fact that he isn't tipped Brendan right over the edge, as he started to trash his own cell. With the guards swarming in, as they dragged the 'deranged' man away as he was going crazy. It was a couple of long, hours later as Brendan woke up in another cell, as he started to sob quietly. His anger turned to grief, as he started to whimper and shake.

He was damaged permanently now, as he was contemplating on whether to go on or not. The only reason he kept going on was because of Steven now he is gone. As soon as he stopped breathing, it went to some sort of black-out. He suffocated himself, he looks after the darkened room. As he tried to get up but something above him is stopping him. Some sort of wooden crate, he tries to scream but nothing comes out of his mouth. As his hands are placed against the wooden box. It's like some sort of coffin-shaped, did they bury him alive? No time for questions, he needs to escape.

Suddenly a dash of light comes streaming down on him, as he closes his eyes. The box uncovers, he re-opens them. Standing up as he gets out of the coffin. He is in some sort of forest, as he starts to wander about.

"Hello" Brendan called, looking all around himself.

Somebody lifted the coffin lid of him, so there must be someone here. He starts to run, as he hears footsteps all around him. Those footsteps belonged to more than more person. He runs, trips over some sort of log. As his eyes see a woman in the distant, she is just staring.

"Hello" Brendan called a second time, as he walks towards the occult lady.

She is almost frozen as he walks towards her. He figures he must be dreaming, why else would this lady who is suppose to be dead and buried be here? It was Lynsey Nolan, who looked surprisingly alive and well.

"Come with me" Lynsey spoke, her voice sounded unearthly.

Brendan rubs his eyes, though he is still 'sleeping'. As he reluctantly followed her through the woods, he could see many souls walking past him. Some who he knew like India Longford others who he didn't like Kieran Hobbs.

"What's happening?" Brendan asked her.

As they wander closer and closer, they were now in the village, as he noticed the club's name is back to being The Loft. The deli was still Carter and Hay,the shop was still Price Slice. Not a lot has changed.

"You did this to yourself Brendan, you had some more life and you took it" Lynsey replied, walking towards the fountain. Brendan eyes swell up when he witnesses Steven Hay.

"I couldn't even die without you knowing about you about it, could I?" Steven asked, as Brendan walked towards him. Placing his hands in his, as he pulled him in closer. As the fog surrounded them.

"I missed you" Brendan replied.

Pauline walked over to Lynsey, as they walked away from the two lovers. Steven let tears of joy come down, though he knew that Cheryl, Declan and Patrick would be in bits down on Earth.

"We are together now, forever; I know it sounds corny but it's true" Steven breathed, placing his lips against his.

"What so is everyone dead around here?" Brendan asked.

"Only the good people, so don't worry about bumping into Walker or Danny" Steven breathed again, as he put his hands around his neck.

"I'm not good" Brendan replied.

"Maybe you redeemed yourself like me and my mum" Steven thought. As he leaned in closer towards his lover.

"I love you" Brendan told him.

"I love you too" Steven replied, with a smile.

As they held onto each others hands as they walked through the empty village which only belongs to the ghosts, it was the 'ghost' version of the village. Brendan looked around more, as Riley Costello walked past them as he was talking to Texas.

"So who else is here?" Brendan asked, a bit nervous to who he made it here as 'good'.

"Loads, er; Cameron Walker is here by the way, but I avoid him" Steven bit his top lip. Brendan nodded, he will have to avoid him too.

"Some has been forgiven" Steven told him, as he seen Maddie Morrison talking to Neil and Jono. Maddie was forgiven after redeeming herself at Limbo.

"Hi" Steven spoke, as Rae Wilson walked towards him.

"Hey Rae, I'm surprised to see you" Brendan spoke, as he hoped they could get along this time. After all, they have to see each now forever.

"Same here Brendan, same here" Rae spoke, crossing her arms.

"Can you two get along, I will die twice if I have to see you two arguing for eternity" Steven spoke, Rae gave a half-hearted smile.

Sarah Barnes and Rhys Ashworth walked past them, which startled Brendan slightly. He remembers Rhys so it was a bit eerie. He watched them walk towards the club, as they were happily talking.

"That's Amy's sister" Steven informed Brendan, pointing towards Sarah.

His eyes widened.

"Some souls are really depressed still" Rae piped up, pointing towards a vengeful Louise Summers as Becca Dean tried to calm her down.

"Yeah" Brendan replied.

"Well I got to go, told Bex that I'm meeting up with her; she is still sad about Doug" Rae told them before wandering away.

...

Brendan and Steven were both laid in each others arms in the second version of Steven's house, as they looked into each other eyes.

"We could do this forever and we never have to sleep anymore" Brendan smiled, as Steven kissed him again.

"I like to sleep, I mean I still do to have dreams" Steven admitted.

"Really? You don't have to sleep but you do anyway; typical of you Steven" Brendan teased, as he gave him another kiss.

"I dream of what I want; I dream of Leah and Lucas, I'll wait for them, I hope I don't see them until their really old and I hope that they die peacefully in bed and then they would come here and we be a family again" Steven spoke, his voice sounded gentle.

"But I can wait" Steven added, as he intertwined his hands in Brendan's.

"Yeah, me too" Brendan answered, thinking about his own children.

"We have Eileen though, she be shouting at us forever" Steven joked.

"We have Eileen? You make it sound sweet Steven" Brendan teased.

_Fin_


End file.
